zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Laser Avenger
Introduction The Laser Avenger is General "Pinpoint" Townes's tier 1 anti-aircraft unit. It's armed with dual laser cannons that can accurately strike down enemy aircrafts as well as a point-defence laser module which is capable of intercepting rockets and missiles. Overview The Laser Avenger is a small anti-aircraft and defensive role light tank that has a round trapesium chassis with a standard light tank armour. It is armed with two laser cannons: an AA laser cannon and an advanced point defense laser Cannon pointed about 60 degrees form ground level and joined together from below. Unlike most smaller main battle tanks, the AA Laser Cannon fires a stream of continuous hot laser to take down enemy aircraft while the PDL cannon intercepts incoming rockets and missiles. However, the AA laser cannon's ability to be able to continuously fire a hot beam has caused the tracking system to be unable to have an advanced targeting system (Townes originally wanted it to be like the GLA's Quad Cannon) and the fact that the prism used to reflect lasers to a target cannot be moved or that the laser will move to a different location has caused this tank to be able to only position its cannon upwards. Interestingly, the tank comes with its own lithium-ion cells and emergency piloting system so that in case the main base's power cuts off, it can still be operational to deter any enemy aircraft trying to use the chance to ignore AA defenses and starting a bombing run. Built on a specially made tank chassis, the Laser Avenger is far more durable than the other Humvee based variants. Its dual laser cannons are highly precise and can easily cut through the thin alloy armor of military aircrafts. However, due to limitations in the unit's target tracking systems, the Avenger needs to keep its guns trained skyward at all times. While the Laser Avenger lacks a laser target painter, it retains the Laser Paladin's PDL module, which can be used to intercept enemy rockets, missiles and even ballistic missiles launched by Lunas and Tomahawk Launchers. Making it a rather useful support units in certain circumstances as well. Like most of General Townes' series of advanced laser units, the Avenger consumes base power, however, unlike most other units, the Avenger will not go offline if base power is insufficient or cut off. Assessment Pros: *Tank armour combined with AA armor makes it resistant to bullets and air strikes. *Lasers are deadly against air units and are very accurate. *Can intercept missiles and rockets. *Can fire on the move. *Remains operational even when power is low. *Can equip its own drone to increase effectiveness. Cons: *Consumes power (1 point). *Useless against ground units without support drones. *Deals no splash damage unlike most other AA units. Quotes The Laser Avenger uses the same voice lines as the classical Avenger. Trivia * It's possible that the developers intended to make the Laser Avenger a drone, however the idea was probably scrapped as the unit can gain veterancy. See also * Avenger Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Anti-air Vehicles Category:Support Vehicles